Different Harry Potter Deaths, and how I would have done them
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Each Chapter will be a different characters death, some characters good, some evil. Some Characters will be characters that died in the book, and some won't be. They will be in no specific order and may already include characters I killed off in another chapter. Just for Fun. Please Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's Death**

The Death Eater moved his wand through the air in one quick, fluent motion, like a strike of a snake, attacking the prey. Harry didn't know how to react as he saw the green flash of light travel across the room in, what seemed to him, like no time at all and hit Hermione straight under her arm, into the lower side of her ribs. The gleam of emerald travelled the surface of her flawless skin for just a fraction of a second before it was gone.

Her own dark eyes looked worried at first and they looked down at herself, but then they looked up, straight at Harry. Hermione was expressionless, she seemed to be taking a step but her legs buckled and gave way. He saw her knee's concave with the hard, concrete and her body followed like a shadow. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before they were emotionless and Harry knew she saw nothing but darkness.

'Hermione!' Ron was yelling the words as he sprinted across the room, but it was too late. Harry already knew that. The moment he reached her body it seemed his knees had also given way and he collapsed onto her chest. He took her head in his trembling hands and forced his head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat he could not find.

It was only when his yells turned into silent weeping did Harry regain control of his shaking body and ran to them. Only as he sat down did the noise of the battle hit him again. Ron wasn't crying, he was wailing, weeping.

As he sobbed Harry felt the warm sting of mournfulness inside his heart and a droplet that was a tear spill from his eye and slide down his cheeks and onto his trembling hands.

Through the blur, he could see Ron lower himself unceremoniously to the ground, curling his dead love into a tight ball next to him. Ron's eyes squeezed shut as he sobbed her name multiple times while holding her. A strong wave of pain hit Harry, making its way up from his gut to spread to the ends of his fingertips and down his withered legs. It was over for her then, and Hermione Granger was gone.

One of Harry's best friends. Gone.

His sobs begun and he started to cry. Harry wrapped his arm around his best friend and held Ron close to him and suddenly Ron's giant arms wrapped around him, not to hold them together but to keep himself up, he was losing it and Harry couldn't bear to see him like this. Harry sobbed as well though, and despite how strong he needed to be, for him, for Hermione, he could not.

Ron reflected on his last few moments with her, and he knew that now it was all over. His eyes bled with pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tonk's and Remus' Death**

Tonks rushed down the stairs, almost skidding off the end of them as they moved. She was being reckless but had good reason to be. Remus was out there, fighting Antonin Dolohov according to Aberforth. She had to help him, little Teddy was in good hands with his grandmother. It was Remus who needed her now.

She ran down, pushing past students who got in her way, her long violet cloak billowing out behind her as she sprinted. She ran down the grand staircase, her wand held tightly in her hand. She lifted it, seeing the doors to the courtyard closed, she grunted, flicked her wand in the air and thrust it in the direction of the doors, burst them open to show the war.

Different spells of different colours were soaring through the air, death eaters ran, their own wands swishing, aiming killing curses and more at the innocent students. Some fought back bravely; others didn't have a chance as they were thrown the length of the courtyard by the flick of a wand. Tonks hurried forward, hoping to find her husband and father of her boy here somewhere.

Instead she found Bellatrix Lestrange, cackling as she killed student after student without showing even a hint of remorse.

Bellatrix turned, spotted her niece and smiled widely. As did Tonks.

Bellatrix's wand raised high in the air and she let out a high pitched cackle before she slashed it through the air in Tonks's direction. The jet of green light reputed from the tip of Bellatrix's wand and travelled across the air at her. Bellatrix Lestrange was Tonks aunt. But Tonks was nothing like her, or the rest of the Black Family. Only she, her cousin Sirius and her mother Andromeda were the members of the Black Family she cared for. This meant. She was going to kill Bellatrix. Her wand came up, flicking upwards, using the shielding charm known as Protego, though silently. The curse was cancelled.

Bellatrix was confused at first, on how a pathetic witch like Tonks could have deflected her, a powerful witches', spell so easily. Tonks grinned at Bellatrix, angering her. Bella's wand slashed left, and then right, then left again, though each time the flash of green, red or blue, Tonks deflected the spell easily.

Bella let out a high scream, angry this time. "How are you doing that?" she yelled.

Tonks replied with a wave of her own wand, and Bellatrix was hit directly in the chest and was thrown backwards over a giant piece of broken rubble as she did. She turned, and just as she spotted him, Remus Lupin was on the second floor of the main Hogwarts building, a giant whole had been blown out off it. He stood there, looking injured, but still so brave.

"Remus!" she called.

"Tonks look out!" he screamed, she dropped down low, spinning and ducking under a jet of green light cast by Bellatrix. She replied with multiple attacked, Bellatrix was barely able to deflect them. Suddenly Bellatrix stopped, looked up behind Tonks and let out a laugh.

Then Remus screamed.

Tonks spun, ignoring Bellatrix to see Antonin Dolohov stood directly in front of Remus, and there was a flash of green light that tore Tonk's heart into fragments before she watched Lupin's lifeless body, simply topple over the edge of the hole and plummet to the floor. Tonks lifted her wand.

"Arresto Momentum!' she pointed her wand at him; he slowed to a stop before landing softly on a pile of rocks. Tonk's ran to him, and dropped to her knees. Tears blurred her vision. "Remus!" she called, shaking him. "Remus answer me!" he did not.

She cried soundless sobs.

She saw a shadow overhead. Of a woman, with a slim figure, wild busy black hair and the shadow raised a wand.

There was only a flash of green.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neville's Death**

Neville was fighting valorously. He held his wand tight in his hand, warm blood streamed down his face from an open head wound, not too deep. He would live. Neville had come a long way since his first year, and now he honestly didn't give a crap if he was killed. He had friends, he had people he loved. And he would not be kicked around like rubbish any more. He would fight.

For one girl especially.

Luna Lovegood.

Neville's crush had begun on Luna since he had first shared a carriage with her in their fifth year, and since then it had blossomed. She didn't feel that way about him, he was sure of that. But he loved her. He did. And it made him smile thinking about it. But now was not the time for smiling, or laughing. Or thinking of kissing her pink lips.

Now was the time for courage and bravery. He slashed his wand in the air and a plant in the corner of the Herbology greenhouse and the already giant plant grew in size, maybe three times its original size and long, arm like vines sprouted from the sides and wrapped around two death eaters running his way. The Vine's closed around them, tightening on their lungs until they lost consciousness, and then with another flick of Neville's wand, the planet threw them out of the glass windows.

He ran out of the room, and his first initial thought had been Luna. She was supposed to be here, waiting for him to stop those two death eaters, yet she was gone. He felt his heat beat accelerate

"Luna!" he shouted.

"I'm here, Neville." Her voice replied quietly from above. He looked up to see Luna on the ceiling of the corridor. Chains holding her up.

"Luna! How'd you get up there?" he asked, he pointed his wands at the chains. "Relashio!" the chains snapped and Luna fell into into his arms. He resisted the urge to kiss her and put her down.

"A few Slytherin Students were coming this way, they were not nice. At all. I tried to stop them but my spell rebounded. I think they took my shoes." She said, wiggling her bare toes.

"No, they're here.' Neville said, finding them. They must have slipped off. She slid them back on and she and Neville hurried down the hall and into a battle. Several students from Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw were stood together, fighting off death eaters; the students were younger than they should have been to be allowed to fight, maybe fourteen, fifteen.

"We have to help them!" Luna raised her wand and ran at them. Her wand rose as she yelled a high war cry. She threw her wand at them, throwing three death eaters far back. Neville smiled and rushed to check on the students they were okay. He turned to help Luna and that's when he noticed another two death eater trails flying down from the clouds, arms outstretched through the smoke, wands pointed at Luna.

"Luna!" Neville roared as he ran. She stopped duelling, and turned but could not raise her wand out of fear as she saw the jet of green light, heading her way. She was hit and knocked to the floor, grazing her forehead though she was alive.

A confused Luna looked up and gasped as she saw Neville laying in front of her, still. He had pushed her out of the way.

"Neville?" she asked quietly, kneeling beside him as she gently rocked him. "Wake up Neville?" he did not. His eyes were open; they were expressionless, life-less.

"Neville!" Luna's tears fell onto Neville's dirty hands and she held them in hers. Neville was gone. They had killed him. She knelt down, kissed Neville on the cheek once before forcing herself to pull away, and fight off the death eaters.

Not five minutes later, Luna was the only one still alive. She hauled Neville's body into the Horbology classroom, out of harm's way. She grabbed a sheet from the table nearby and cried as she lay it over him

"Goodbye, Neville." she said. And rushed off to help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucius, Narcissa and Draco's Death**

"Draco!" Narcissa called as she hurried down the corridor in Hogwarts School. Her husband, Lucius, was at her side. Both had their wands drawn. Narcissa's black cloak billowed because of the wind coming from the window, revealing her white dress below the black shroud.

Lucius wore his own cloak, with the stylish designed leather coat beneath it that once upon of time would have been valuable and expensive, but now he did not care for his looks, for his loyalty. Only for his wife and his son, Draco, to be away from harm.

There was an explosion, that caused Narcissa to fall but Lucius caught her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, she shook her head and they continued down the hall. Suddenly two figures burst through a door from a classroom, they recognized one of them.

It was Draco.

"Draco!" Narcissa called. They watched as the other figure, a death eater? was attacking Draco. Red and blue spells shot forward at Draco, but using his mother's wand, Draco deflected most of them but wasn't doing all too well. Narcissa pulled out her own, borrowed wand and shot a spell at the death eater, he defected it but being distracted by Narcissa gave Draco his chance. He lashed out and his foot slammed into the death eater's knee, causing him to cry out and fall to his knees. Draco then kicked his head and he flew back. Draco slashed his wand the death eater was unconscious.

Narcissa ran up to him and wrapped him in to her arms, crying as she did. He was dirty, his clothes torn and his hair messy. He looked just as exhausted as any of them.

"Draco, come son." Lucius said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "We are leaving,"

Draco did not object, he nodded and walked with his parents.

"Are you?" a high, evil voice whispered. They all spun to see him; he slithered out from behind a pillar, his cloak blowing out like a cape, his red eyes glaring at them. His nose was two slits, and his mouth pulled into an angry smile.

Lord Voldemort.

Lucius stiffened and Draco stopped breathing. Narcissa cowered slightly behind her husband.

"To be truthful with you, Lucius, I am not the least bit surprised. Actually I'm wrong, I'm surprised you and you're pathetic family lasted this long," Lucius did not reply. "You are cowards, all of you. Lucius you most of all, once one of my closest followers, and now...you think you can run away from battle...the same with you Narcissa." Voldemort said in a mockingly disappointed tone. 'You were perhaps more useful than Lucius and with you, Draco...well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it." he chuckled and took a few steps towards them, Lucius took a step back, forcing Draco and Narcissa to also.

Voldemort lifted up the Elder Wand and examined it. "It may not serve me fully, but it can perform the simplest of spells, I suppose it'll do the job in killing you. Oh yes, I am going to kill you." he said, smiling at the Malfoy family's shocked faces.

"Run." Lucius said to his family as he curved his own wand in the air and shot a spell at Voldemort. Like swatting a fly Voldemort deflected the spell and laughed before pointing his own wand at Lucius and Lucius was thrown back into the wall. Narcissa pushed Draco along the hall, firing spells of her own back over her shoulder. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore, he was standing ahead of them and Draco cast this time, but his own spell rebounded against him, knocking him to the floor. Narcissa dropped down to check on her boy just as the Dark Lord advanced.

"No!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, getting to his feet and his wand went high, and low, and left and right but with each killing curse he cast, Voldemort deflected it, Voldemort was inches away from Lucius, so close he ignored casting spells and lifted Lucius up by the throat. Lucius struggled against the hand closing around his throat; he fought but suddenly brought his foot up and kicked the Lord in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. Lucius lifted up his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra" _Voldemort cast, Lucius didn't even get to take a breath before it was all taken from him and he fell, knocking into his wife. Narcissa lay there, looking into the empty, dead eyes of her husband. She cried out, Draco burst into tears and turned to Voldemort but before either he or the Dark Lord could cast Narcissa lifted her wand.

"Protego!" she called, and a shield was created between the two, Voldemort struggled against it, casting whatever he could at it, finding himself unable to attack. Narcissa pointed her wand at the wall and shouted. "Bombarda Maxima!" the wall to the left of them blew sky high, rocks and bricks and dirt fell on them and after a moment, there was a giant hole in the wall of the castle, looking down over the back of the school.

"Come, Draco, Apparate out of here. I will catch up,' Narcissa cried through tears and Draco put his foot on the rock on the edge, ready to do as he was told but there was a chuckle and they turned. The spell had been broken and Voldemort raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra" _Voldemort shouted again, the green flashed.

"No!" Narcissa screamed, throwing herself in front of the curse aimed at her son. The spell hit her in the chest, making her stumble back a little before it ran the surface of her skin, and left. She flew back to the floor.

Narcissa Malfoy was gone. Draco cried out, he lifted his own wand.

"Expelliarmus." Voldemort said, Draco's wand flew into the air and Voldemort caught it. "Do not be foolish, dear Draco." he chuckled. "You know what; you and your family remind me so much of the dear Potter's." Draco understood fully what the dark Lord meant.

"The way James Potter died, protecting his wife and son, and the way dear Lily Potter cast herself in front of curse, killing her instead of her son in which whom I was aiming at. You're not so different from Potter after all." Voldemort said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Draco replied, running at the Dark Lord. It was useless. Voldemort smiled as he killed Draco Malfoy and then using his bare foot his kicked Draco's lifeless corpse out of the hole. His body hit the floor with a terrible crunch and the splatter of red blood was all that could be seen. Voldemort smiled to himself as he walked away to find Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pansy Parkinson's Death**

Ginny ran into the great hall and witnessed the chaos before her. People she knew, teachers, friends, members of the Order were all fighting against Voldemort's death eaters and even a few Slytherin Student's joined the battle, but on the wrong side.

She watched Millicent Bulstrode battling Cho Chang. Despite Ginny's dislike for Cho, she didn't want to see her killed, which is why when she spotted Millicent lift her bulbous arm and her wand raised high, Ginny ran forward, ducked under a long stream of red magic, and brought herself back up just in time to shout "Expelliarmus." and Millicent's wand was snatched from her. Millicent turned and swung for Ginny with her fist but before she could get a good swipe. Cho was on her feet.

"Petrificus Totalus" Cho said and Millicent's entire body clamped together. Her whole body started going rigid, she swayed at first but then fell back, stiff as a bored.

"Thanks, Ginny." Cho said.

"No proble-" Before Ginny could finish Cho screamed and her entire body was lifted into the air, her limbs and legs flaying out, her mouth opened and a blood-curdling scream escaped her mouth. Ginny watched in horror as Pansy Parkinson walked forward, smiling her evil smile, her perfect brown hair had been messed up, she didn't seem to care about looks anymore, which surprised Ginny as most of her life Pansy had mocked her about her hair colour.

Her wand aimed directly at Cho's back.

"Crucio!" Pansy yelled again, twitching her wand and Cho screamed. Ginny raised her own but Cho flung her wand to the side, throwing Cho's body like a rag doll into the wall where she slumped down, still. Then she turned and focused her attention back on Ginny.

Spell after spell shot at Ginny, she lifted her wand to her head, blocking one, then turned on the spot and swished her wand low, blocking another. Pansy was laughing as they fought, that was of course, until a now angry Ginny broke of the spell and shot a powerful stupfy spell at Pansy throwing her back into a table.

Pansy hit her head off the wood and hit the floor, she leaned up on her knees and spat blood at the floor then looked up and smiled at Ginny, blood covered her teeth. Ginny ran forward, straight at her and got in a good blow with her elbow, before she wrestled Pansy to the floor.

Suddenly she felt Pansy's on wand on her stomach and as if being dragged by a thousand ropes she was hurtled into the air, her stomach came up into her chest and she saw the roof as she arched backwards. She was falling, just falling. There was nothing but the harsh 'whoosh' of wind flying past her ears. She could see nothing. Feel nothing. That was until she eventually hit the concrete.

Her arm was broken she was sure of it. And if it wasn't already it was when Pansy walked over and stabbed on it. Ginny cried out, tears blurring her vision. Pansy sat on Ginny, cradled her and held Ginny's hands to the side and with her free hand pointed her wand at the tip of Ginny's throat.

"Face it Weasley," she said, "I'm stronger than you, and you're pathetic, weak, a waste of magic." Ginny struggled but Pansy's wand pushed deeper into the hollow of Ginny's throat. "You know I'm better, you know that I am going to kill you, I'm going to kill you and then after I'll kill the rest of your family, and the dark lord will praise me for-"

"_Avada Kedavra" _

Pansy slumped down and Ginny rolled Pansy off her, and looked up. Fleur Delacour stood there, her wand raised.

"Ginny!" she called in her French accent, helping her up. Ginny sighed, and took back any mean thing she said about Fleur and pulled her into a hug. She looked down at Pansy, gone and dead. But the she looked over and ran to see if Cho had made it. She had, she and Fleur helped Cho to the bench where she would hopefully regain her strength.


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note. **

Hey Guys. I'm loving writing these HP deaths (Even though I love the characters.) But I'm running out of idea's of people to kill. You got anyone in particular you want to die, please Review or Message me and let me know and I'll go ahead and do it :D

**FanWriter. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Lavender Brown's Death**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were running through the battlements and once they reached the edge, they looked over at the war. The Hogwarts towers were collapsing, smashing on the courtyard and leaving giant piles of rock and rubble everywhere.

Hermione watched in horror as she saw Madam Hooch fly by, spellings firing at death eaters on brooms. Across the way was Grawp, he looked dazed, confused, but then saw the other giant, who was twice the size of him come charging. Grawp was tackled to the floor.

"Grawp!" Hermione gasped.

"He'll be okay, we have to keep moving!" Harry said, they were making out way down to the boathouse, and they had just got through into the grand staircase. They ran down them, students screamed and shouted and suddenly there was the loudest ever crunch, or was it a snap? they didn't know but Hermione looked up and shrieked, Ron and Harry's gazes looked up to see one of the moving staircases from the top was falling down, crushing and breaking other staircases as it came.

Students jumped for it, hoping to make it through a door or onto another staircase, some made it, some didn't some student's didn't have a chance to escape in time before they were crushed.

Suddenly Hermione' realised the staircases was coming their way, so she cleared her mind and took a hold of them both and suddenly apparated. They didn't get far, further across the giant staircase, they stood, hidden in a dint in the wall where a man in armour once stood. They stood back just as the crumbling staircase fall.

Suddenly someone ran directly underneath it.

Lavender Brown.

She ran towards them, looking beaten, and dirty, and her blonde hair looked messy and ratty. Of course they only got quick glance at her before the staircase hit the staircase she was on, crushed Lavender and fell further down.

Hermione cried out at what she had seen and hid her face in Ron's shoulder, Ron cried as well. Harry did not. He was just shocked. Soon they apparated right down to the bottom where the remains of the staircase were covered in blood, in the corner of the room they could see Lavender. Her bones were surly broken, her head bleeding. Hermione looked at her, shocked when suddenly Lavender took in a breath and cried out.

"She's still alive!" Hermione called and went to take a step forward but Ron stopped her. The staircase had hit the bottom of the wall, breaking through it and leaving a hole large enough. One large, long black hair leg came through, then another, and another. Suddenly a giant Acromantula ran in.

Eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. It was definitely not something Hermione could take on. Another ran in, and another.

"We have to go!" Harry shouted, Hermione looked back at Lavender but it was too late. One of the Arcomantula ran at her and wrapped it's pincers around her chest. She screamed and cried out, Hermione lifted her wand but Lavender stopped crying and the Acromantula dragged her dead corpse out of the hole in the wall into the unknown.

Ron grabbed her and they apparated out.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Death's of Padma, Dean, Seamus, Slughorn and McGonagall. **

McGonagall sent a curse directly at a Death Eater who ran at her, he was suddenly thrown back into the wall, she turned, ready to strike again. Slughorn was next to her, his arms barely being able to deflect the spells aimed at him, Professor McGonagall hurried to his side and slashed her want in a circular motion, and created a stream of fire that she threw at the attackers, and they flew back in fear.

Kingsley ran forward, deflecting and counter-cursing his opponents as he ran to them.

"Remus just gave word that up on the Astronomy Tower there are several students fighting off Death Eaters, there are maybe half a dozen students up there, against the battalion of Death Eaters heading this way, they don't stand a chance. He can't get up there, he's just seen Tonk's in the courtyard, I need you two up there," Kingsley said in a rushed voice. McGonagall lifted her robes and tore the ends of them, making it easier for her to run, to fight.

They nodded to Kingsley, he wished them luck and she turned to Slughorn. "Take my arm, Horace." he did so and the next thing they knew they were stood at the bottom of the stairs to the Astronomy tower, it reminded McGonagall of the night Dumbledore was killed.

She and Slughorn ran straight up and once inside she gasped. Ahead of her was the circular room. Wooden floors, all around marble columns holding up the roof and a metal gate between each one, protecting those inside from falling to their deaths.

Once again, she thought of Dumbledore. Her friend.

All around this room though, was death. One off the columns had been blown to pieces, causing a piece of the roof to cave in on the far left hand side. Under the giant heap of broken stone and rubble lay a student, a student with dark skin and dark hair and empty dark eyes.

Padma Patel lay dead, killed by the explosion.

Other students fought around the room, a few death eaters had gotten in, others were fought away from the tower. Seamus Finnegan, with messy hair, dirt on his face and a cut on his forehead, was battling two death eaters at once. The two were getting the better of him so McGonagall ran at them he own spell threw them both back and away, just in time for her to grab Seamus and pull him out of the course of a killing curse.

"Thanks, Professor." he said.

"Don't mention it." McGonagall replied, as she turned and attacked. The battle went on. She fought again and again, she helped those inside until all death eaters here were either dead or dying. Then she hurried to the railing where she cast out into the air at Death Eaters on brooms and other's apparating towards them.

Suddenly in the air before them, a figure appeared Solid, no smoke apparitions; they hovered there for a second before pointing her wand at them,

"Confringo!" There was an explosion and McGonagall was thrown off her feet. Up, down, left, right, none of it made sense until she hit the floor and rolled across it, bricks and dirt showering her. She used her hands to protect her head as she had dropped her wand in the attack.

Through muffled hearing she could hear people shouting, spells being cast, death eaters had penetrated the tower and were killing students.

Not in her school.

McGonagall got to her feet and turned, just in time to duck out of the way of a fist aimed at her. Oh, they wanted to resort to physical violence now?

McGonagall smiled and struck the Death Eater in the jaw with her fist; she even gasped as he was thrown back and hit the floor with a thump. She rubbed her weak knuckles, she felt like one of them was broken. On the floor, under the body of a student she didn't recognize anymore, was her wand. She reached for it but was tackled by another. They hit the wall next to the steps and started to fall, but she reached out and grabbed the column, she held herself up and then kicked the woman who had attacked her in the chest, she tumbled backwards and fell down the stairs.

Suddenly Seamus was there, helping her up.

"Thank you Mr. Finnegan." she said, she grabbed her wand.

"No Problem, professor." he said, but he was suddenly in the air, his body twitching, he mouth let out a long roar of pain and behind him stood Rookwood with his wand pointed at Seamus. Seamus cried out, she looked into those dark, evil eyes of Rookwood's and lifted her wand but another spell struck Rookwood first, Horace cast the spell.

Augustus Rookwood was on the floor, unconscious or dead she didn't know.

Seamus dropped down, but stood on his feet, catching his breath. McGonagall helped him up properly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, he nodded, smiled and looked up.

"Nothing can keep me down." he said but he was wrong. Because another explosion shook the tower, and blew up the wall above them. McGonagall was grabbed my Horace who held her away, but Seamus was not so lucky. The explosion destroyed and entire column, and blew off the metal railing that held Seamus up, one second he was there, the next he was falling to his death.

McGonagall cried out and killed the Snatcher that had caused the explosion. Then turned and continued to fight.

Dean Thomas was laying on the floor; he coughed up blood that stained his shirt and skin. Horace ran to his aid but Alecto Carrow hurried forward, threw her wand towards him and screamed "Stupefy!" the jet of blue light struck Horace in the chest.

He flew into the air, his arms and legs flayed out in the night, as if trying to grab the air or something to hold him up but he was gone, over the railing and out of sight. McGonagall shed a tear.

"Impedimenta!" The short bursts of light shot around the room before hitting Alecto in three places, her shoulder, stomach and head; Alecto crumpled to the floor. Another figure ran at McGonagall then, McGonagall was tempted to attack at first but then she saw it was Angelina Johnson.

"Professor!" she called, her dark skin was covered in dust and dirt, her eye was black and bruised, her arm seemed to be bleeding, badly and she looked tired. "They're dead, Seamus, Dean, Padma, Professor Slughorn! All of them!" she cried. McGonagall turned to see several other apparitions heading their way.

"We have to leave, we cannot hold all of them off." she said, they hurried to the stairs but a figure was running up them. A blast of yellow struck them, the blast of the spell had hit McGonagall more, so she was the one to fly back, and she hit the metal, rotating rings in the centre of the room, and was sure she cut her face on one.

Angelina started crawling backwards, away from the death eater. It was Fenrir Greyback. His face was dirty, his mouth covered in blood. His claws elongating, he watched her with blood-thirsty eyes.

Angelina screamed and lifted her wand but he kicked her hand and broke it, she cried out carried on trying to hurry away. But he was too quick, he lifted her up by her hair, she cried out and he turned her around, and was about to bite but McGonagall ran forward, and shoved her own wand in Greyback's eye. He cried out as McGonagall had torn his eye open, blood went everywhere. He fell back.

Once again the two hurried towards the stairs, the death eaters were close.

"Go!" McGonagall cried out as Angelina started to descend the stairs but suddenly Fenrir Greyback was there, he grabbed McGonagall's bun of grey hair, pulled it right, exposing her neck wide enough for Greyback to sink his teeth into her flesh.

McGonagall yelled..

"Professor!" Angelina screamed running back up but McGonagall roared.

"No!" Fenrir bit deeper. "Go! Now!" Angelina cried before obeying orders and fleeing from the scene. All of the Death Eaters and Snatcher appeared in, and smiled as they withed the werewolf biting on her.

McGonagall smiled to herself, she was already dizzy. And she knew she was going to die.

But if she was going to die, she was taking Greyback and all of the Death Eaters with her. She then stood on Greyback's toe, making his teeth leave her neck and roar in pain. Suddenly able to move, McGonagall pushed backwards, throwing herself and Greyback over the railing, just before the tower escaped her sight, she raised her wand and pointed it at the tower.

She cast the FiendFyre curse, and a giant stream of fire that took the form of a cat, ran forward and hit the tower. The entire top half of the tower exploded enormously, causing the fire and explosion to rocket high into the clouds. The blast hit her and hurt her ears, but she didn't care.

She realized she had killed all the death eaters in the tower, and that Finrir, who had let go once thrown over the railing, had hit the floor a few seconds ago.

She would be next.

She closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Death's of Aberforth, Arthur and Molly. **

Molly screamed and turned, she cringed away and buried herself in Arthur's arms but not a wall ten ft thick could stop the sound of McGonagall's bones as each and every one of them broke and snapped. Nothing could stop the squelch of her blood.

Molly cried into Arthur's arms, he shushed her, but he was crying himself.

"Arthur, we're losing." Molly wept. He shushed her again.

"No we're not Molly, we will not give up, do you hear me?" He held her face in his hands, Molly looked exhausted. Messy hair, dirty clothes and face. But she nodded.

"We have to fight, for the children." Molly said, he hugged her tight and nodded.

"For the children," he repeated.

There was a sudden shout from behind and they both spun, through the courtyard a dozen death eaters or so came rushing through, wands aimed at students. Molly ran forward, whipping her own wand out. She cast left and right, Arthur at her side.

Molly noticed Mcnair, a death eater she had come across before. She shot a body binding spell at him, but he deflected it like it was nothing. He rebounded with a few curses of his own, two curciatus curses and one killing curse.

Molly deflected the two but the last she didn't get in time.

Arthur did. He put his wand in front of the spell, like a shield guarding his wife. He then pushed the spell back, hitting Mcnair in the chest. He shouted and whistled. Another death eater ran to his aid.

This death eater was a tall woman, skinny, she reminded Molly of a skeleton, her heavy make-up and fashionable robes couldn't disguise her hideous face. Molly grimaced and took her stance, ready to duel.

Sure she was a little rusty; she was a mother after all, using magic around the house. She hadn't duelled in some time. Her opponent, the skeleton-looking lady was much better, stronger, faster than Molly. Molly had to admit she had skill.

But of course, Molly was a skilled witch herself, and after relighting the old match, she eventually defeated the witch. Throwing her straight in the direction of a killing curse sent by her partner.

Arthur grunted and threw his wand over his shoulder, hitting the man running at him from behind, square in the chest. But while doing this, Arthur gave McNair his chance and McNair took it. He threw a curse straight at Arthur, and Molly's protection spell was too late. The curse skimmed Arthur's stomach and he dropped to the floor. Crying out.

At least he wasn't dead.

Molly watched McNair fight against her spell, trying any way to get to them and when the spell wore off, Molly was already casting. Her curse hit him and he was lifted into the air, dangled upside down for a moment before Molly flicked her wand and McNair was thrown out of sight.

Molly dropped down to her husband, ignoring the battle around her. Arthur's shirt was already soaked in his blood, it made Molly's heart ache just by looking at it.

"M-Molly, go, find the kids, protect them."

"Now now," she cried, "Don't be silly, you're fine, Arthur. We'll find the children together, c'mon." she said, she tried to lift him but he yelled out in pain and she let go instantly.

"No, Molly. I'm not getting out of this one-Look out!" Molly spun and deflected a spell and shot another back at the caster, she turned back to Arthur.

"I'm not leaving you." she roared over the battle. He shook his head and kissed her strongly. "Go." he said, she shook her head. Just then they both looked over as they heard a familiar voice call out. Aberforth Dumbledore had his wand taken from him; he stood, backing away from a hooded figure.

A flash of green light.

And Aberforth dropped down, dead. Molly cried out and turned to her husband.

"Come on!" she shouted, he shook his head. Everyone around them started to scream and run. Molly looked between the walls to the bridge, where across it flew several dozen Dementors. Molly screamed and tried to pull Arthur, and she had to pull despite his screams of agony. She had to save him, but she wasn't nearly as strong enough.

The Dementors all flew inside the courtyard and almost instantly people dropped down, with the ghost like figures hovering over them, holding their jaws open as they sucked out their souls. Molly dropped down until she sat, with her body protecting Arthurs.

She raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" Suddenly a twinkly, light speckled bear! Burst from the tip of her wand, full size and roaring. Molly knew she was a mother bear, protective, motherly but fierce and dangerous. The bear ran around the air, clawing and barging Dementors away as they drew close, but molly was weak, and the happy memory of her family soon faded.

A Dementor took its chance, and shot forward, flew under a piece of falling debris. Molly raised her wand but it was too late. It grabbed a hold of her throat and ragged her body away from Arthur, who cried out for her. She fought against it but it was cold and strong and she could not manage it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Arthur under attack by his own Dementor, it held him up in the air, against the wall, he cried out while his soul was being sucked out.

"No!" Molly called, but the Dementor had already begun to suck her soul out, and things became hazy, blurry. And then there was nothing.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Death's of Filtch, Trelawney, Ernie and Madam Hooch**

Filtch didn't want to think of it as hiding, he was a Squib after all, no magical powers, no wand. He was pretty much a muggle in a situation like this. So he hid, in his broom cupboard. Hearing the duelling just outside the door.

He hesitated, and jumped at every bang. He wanted to fight, he wanted to help. But he found himself unable to. He rested his head against the door but suddenly someone opened it. Madam Hooch stood there, in her robes, her spiky white hair was everywhere, Filtch couldn't tell if it had been messed up in battle of was the way it always looked.

"Ah, Argus, hiding away are we?" she asked, reaching past him and grabbing one of her most prized brooms she had hidden in here.

"W-what? No, just looking for a-um, a-"

"Don't worry about it, it's wise to hide, but C'mon, I'll get you to the room of Requirement, they're sending off the younger years through a passage to the Hogs Head. If you can't fight you can help there, c'mon!" she said, quickly, she had already mounted the broom and waited for him.

Filtch looked back at the closet, wondering whether he should stay there, but mumbled a curse under his breath before getting on the back of the broom. Then they were flying. Soaring high above students and death eaters, Madam Hooch swerving out of the way of spells and fighters.

They turned and went into a spiralling staircase, Filtch clung onto Hooch's robes for dear life as she flew in a tight circle, avoiding students who skimmed by. They came out into a hall, a wife hall with marble archers on the roof. Filtch recognized it as the corridor towards the room of Requirement; around the corner were the doors.

But suddenly a death eater was next to them, in a stream of flying smoke, Filtch cried out and Madam Hooch barged into him, pushing him sideways out the window, but she didn't pay attention and her broom headed for a statue. She pulled up but they slid off, and Filtch rolled across the floor, cutting his head and hurting his arm.

He looked up; Hooch was getting to her feet. Filtch grabbed the broom resting on the wall close by to

"Sorry about that." she said.

Hooch was dead.

Filtch didn't realize that until her body was kicked to the side. There was only a flash of light, a grunt and the next thing he knew. Dead Madam Hooch, resting at his feet. A masked Death eater walking towards him from behind. The Death eater grew closer and Filtch turned to run but found a man walking out of a stream of black smoke, he looked behind himself and the death eater there was gone. He had apparated.

Filtch grunted and swung the brush; the death eater didn't expect it, so he stumbled back and screamed when the end of the plank hit him in the side of the head. Filtch ran past him and around the corner, missing the curses fired at his head. He saw someone then.

Professor Trelawney, Sybill Trelawney. She was held at wand point, the tip of the wand pointing at her throat by a Slytherin student. Filtch ran forward, the student turned to look at him, and scowled.

"What are you doing, you filthy little squ-"

Filtch hit her straight in the face with the brush, she shouted out and ran at him, Trelawney smashed a glass ball over her head and she collapsed.

"Thank you, for that, dear, I was afraid I had met my match." Sybill said.

"No problem, uh-professor. We attacked a student."

"She attacked us first."

"Uh-yeah"

"Self defence, dear. Now come." she said, they rushed down the Corridor, and towards the room of Requirement, they ran around to find the doors closed, and Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger all sat there, gasping and panting.

A blonde haired boy ran off with another darker skinned boy.

They both ran forward but Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't seen them, and hurried off somewhere else. They reached the doors but when they turned the corner, the three had gone.

"Where now?" Filtch asked.

Trelawney was hit in the back by a spell, and she fell down. Filtch turned and was hit by a spell of his own, he fell back and hit the wall. It had been a long time since a spell had been used on him, and only now did he realize how stupid he was here. His ribs were broken, three at least. He felt tears coming on and tired to get to his feet. A masked death eater, the one they fought earlier walked ahead and stood on Trelawney's head with his boot, she cried.

"Argus...help me."

Before Filtch could even think about helping, the death eater slammed down, cracking her skull.

"Professor!" A few students cried out, running down the corridor. Ernie Macmillan at the front, the death eater killed him by flicking his wand, and Ernie was thrown back into a blaze of fire. The other students tried to fight, they were losing. So Filtch, despite his excruciating pain, got to his feet and ran at the man. He tackled him towards the windows by accident; they both crashed into the windows, and fell out.

The air was cold, and it was dark, the death eater apparate and Filtch held on, he felt like he was going to throw up but reappeared a few moments later, he landed on the ground, banging his already broken ribs. He looked up; the death eater lifted his wand.

Filtch saw the death eater mouth the words, but he didn't hear, and he didn't see. He only saw the tiny spark of green light before he died.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Death of Hagrid**

Hagrid pulled against the chains that bound him down, grunting and pulling with all the might he had in him yet it was not enough, he was still locked up. Not ten minutes before the Death Eaters had found him, taken him into the forbidden forest where he was now.

Locked up, he didn't know why? Probably not to have him fighting. It didn't matter, but he knew what did matter.

Harry.

Harry had been told; everyone heard it that if he didn't surrender himself, everyone he loved would die. But Hagrid, knowing Harry, knew that he would not allow that, and he feared that that boy he loved was going to show up.

Death eaters stood all around them, murmuring whispers, not wanting to talk too loud in the presence of their pathetic Dark lord. Hagrid wasn't too far away, if only he got free of his chains, he would charge at him, might be able to take him out like a real man if the death eaters didn't kill him before he got his chance.

Pretty soon later there was a rustle, and Harry walked out from behind a tree, the whispers grew louder, and Hagrid's heart sank into his chest.

"Harry! No!" Hagrid shouted, speaking hurt his bruised face. "What're you doing here!"

"Quiet!" One death eater spat at Hagrid.

"Harry Potter..." Voldemort whispered in an eerie tone, Hagrid's eyes kept skipping from Voldemort to Harry, back and forth.

"The boy who lived...come to die." Nagini slithered past Hagrid, making him shiver, death eaters around shifted their weights uncomfortably. Voldemort raised his wand, Hagrid tried to move but was frozen, in fear or by the ropes he didn't know.

Voldemort smiled before shouting "Avadra Kadavra!" the green lightning bolt only took half a second to fly across the clearing, hit Harry directly in the chest and send him sprawling to the floor, lifeless. Dead.

Hagrid cried out, blubbering like a baby as the boy he had cared for all his life was dead, not ten ft away.

Voldemort dropped to the floor, he looked dead. Hagrid hoped he was with all his heart. Bellatrix ran forward, as did others, this distraction gave Hagrid his chance. He used all his strength, and his might, and burst through the ropes, he screamed as he charged through the crowd, running straight over those crouching low enough, until he reached Voldemort.

"No!" Bellatrix called, she slashed her own wand, and Hagrid lifted his hands in defence, he was stuck in the heart with a sharp quick pain, and he fell down, loosing feeling in his chest, arms, hands, fingers, then legs, feet, toes, his throat closed and then there was nothing.


	12. Chapter 11

**I wasn't going to a Bellatrix Death scene, as I thought her death was perfect, I thought Molly, a strong, motherly witch was the perfect person to kill off the vile, evil Bellatrix. But people wanted this, so I did it. It's similar to the original death scene but with some twists. Enjoy. **

**Bellatrix Lestrange's Death.**

Bellatrix ran forward, laughing widely, slashing her wand left, right, up down, in every direction possible, shooting curses, spells and hexes at anyone that dare approach. She was wild but prepared. Bella dodged a curse and rebounded with one of her own, burning an innocent student to a crisp.

And she loved it.

Harry and Ron ran at her while Hermione hurried over to help Luna Lovegood who battled three Death eaters at once. Hermione's wand came up, blocking of a spell Luna didn't see, a spell that would have killed her.

Hermione grunted as she pushed the spell back, and it hit the death eater, throwing him to the side. Luna and Hermione worked together, doing well. Until Hermione dodged a spell, but slipped on a piece of rubble and fell to her knees, the death eater who stood before her used his foot and kicked her in the side of the head.

Blood pulsed past her eyes as she collapsed to the floor.

"Hermione!" Ron roared, ignoring Bellatrix as he ran, shot a curse at the death eater that had kicked his girlfriend and she flew out of the window in the great hall. Hermione got to her feet, feeling a little dizzy but in other words she was okay. Luna finished off the death eater by blasting a hole under his feet, and he fell through to a lower level.

Hermione, Ron and Luna turned and ran to help Harry who was battling Bellatrix with Ginny at his side. The five of them shot spells, curses and hexes at Bellatrix, but the well trained witch deflected and rebounded the curses so easily she looked as if she was bored.

Suddenly someone screamed, and they turned. Nagini was in battle; she had just struck down a student, and was now biting deep into the neck of the young girl.

Harry, realising he had a good chance to attack the last horcrux, ran for her.

"Ron, help him!" Hermione yelled, dodging a spell 'Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, the spell hit Bella and she flew into the air, her high cackle hurting their ears but she vanished in a stream of smoke halfway down. Ron nodded and joined his best friend.

Ginny watched the boy she loved run away, just as Hermione watched Ginny's brother, the boy she loved, run away as well. She wished him all the luck in the world in her mind before getting angry, turning back to where Bellatrix stood and preparing to kill the bitch.

Hermione hurried up the end of the broken table, a kind of ramp until all three girls stood on top, looking around.

"Where did she go? Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps she got scared of us and left, we are quite fierce." Luna said, Hermione shook her head.

"She's here...somewhere."

Bellatrix, who was hiding behind a night of armour in a crease halfway up the wall, slid out from her hiding place and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

"Girls look out!" Kingsley, who ran towards them, shouted as he pointed behind them and in the air, Hermione grabbed Ginny and pushed her to the side, Luna leaped out of the way and the spell shot by Hermione's ear, singing the end of her tied up hair. Hermione, who escaped death by an inch, gasped as she held herself.

Worried. Kingsley returned fire and blew her off the stand, but she jumped anyway, and her stream of black smoke hit him in the chest, carried him into the air screaming, until she dropped him straight onto a pile of rubble. He didn't get up.

"No!" Ginny called, firing at Bella. Luna joined in, Hermione swung her wand in the air, slashed it left, and right, and then straight ahead. Bellatrix deflected the spell and it hit Luna in the chest. Luna cried out, falling to the floor. Before anyone could help her up. Bellatrix pointed her wand at her, and a jet of green light hit her, sprawling her back across the floor, her limbs floppy, and her eyes lifeless.

"Luna!" Ginny called, Bellatrix cast at Ginny then, Ginny didn't have time to deflect the spell, but she didn't need to.

Molly Weasley did it for her.

Molly held her wand in the air above her head, she battled the spell away. Molly hurried up the table, moved a crying Ginny to the side and lifted her wand.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!"

Bellatrix let out a high pitched laugh.

Molly struck and Bellatrix only just managed to deflect the spell, her smile faded. She seemed to growl before she slashed her wand, Molly deflected, Bella cast again, and again, and again, and each time Molly, barley able to stand on her own two feet, actually managed to fight off the curses trying to kill her.

Molly turned on the spot and cast again. " Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix's wand was snatched from her claw like grip and flew across the air; it hit the floor close to the doors to the grand hall. Molly raised her wand again but Bella called out and jumped in the air, she turned into a cloud of smoke that shot past Molly.

Molly, taking a risk jumped into the air, and in her own cloud of white smoke, hit Bellatrix's apparition and the two fell to the floor, grunting. Molly hit the ground hard, a woman her age, and her size, couldn't do much fighting physically. But she would do her goddamn best!

Bellatrix, struggling below her tried her best to squirm out; eventually she rolled Molly over until she sat on her. Molly struggled, the brought her wand up and jabbed it harshly into her eye. Bellatrix, feeling extreme, searing pain yelled out, Molly pulled back and then rolled back over until she sat on Bellatrix and her hands closed down on Bellatrix's throat.

Bellatrix, with a bleeding eye and loosing oxygen, knew she was losing. She chocked, and reached out; she saw Luna's dead body at her side, Luna's wand in her hand. Bella reached out, wrapped her bone like fingers around Luna's wand and then brought it up, the rest blast of light hit Molly and Molly roared as she flew back.

Ron was there then; he grabbed his mother, and held her up, stopping her form banging her head on the hard floor. Ron raised his wand, prepared to kill Bella but Molly grabbed his hand and put his arm down.

"She's mine."

"Bring it on Granny!" Bella yelled, "I'll kill you! And then I'll kill your kids! And you're husband! Everyone you have ever loved Molly Weas-"

Molly pushed her wand at Bella, and the spell hit her in the face, breaking her nose and who knows what else, but Bella toppled over instantly.

Molly turned, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all hugged her tightly.

Bellatrix shot to her feet and ran at them,

"Avada Kedavra!" Molly said calming. The spell struck Bella, and she fell to the floor, dead. Again.

"Is she dead? Really dead?" Ginny asked

"One way to make sure." Molly said, she pointed her hand at Bellatrix's corpse and whispered. "Incendio." Fire spilled from Molly's wand as if it were a liquid and in seconds. Bella's body was crisp, just like the first victim she had killed in their battle.


	13. Chapter 12

**Fred and George Weasley's deaths. **

"Look out Fred!" George called to his brother; Fred ducked down, avoiding a curse.

"I saw it, I saw it." Fred replied, spinning and firing straight at his attacker, who grunted when he was thrown down the corridor. The Corridor was packed, students running up and down it, death eaters attacking those who thought and others who just got in their way.

"Yeah right," George muttered, deflecting a spell aimed at him by a Hogwarts student he knew. He had no idea on the name of the Slytherin Student, but they were determined to kill him. George ran along, why spells hit the wall directly behind his head as he ran.

"Stupefy!" George shouted, his attacked deflected the spell and replied with one of his own. Fred stood straight and smacked the spell away. He flicked his wand and a red spell shot forward, and again, and again. Each time the young wizard deflected the spells.

"Hey, look!" George yelled, pointing at the wall behind the wizard, he turned around. "Stupefy." George said and his spell his the student in the back and he shot up, smacked harshly against the wall, before slumping down.

"Idiots." Fred, who had fought away his own enemy, said stumbling over.

"What can you do about em?' George said. They shrugged and ran down another hall, searching for their family. They spotted Angelina Johnson come crashing down some stairs and through a door. She looked badly injured, exhausted and barley able to go on.

"Angelina!" George yelled. He grabbed her and held her close. She cried as she hugged him.

A few years before she had been briefly dating Fred, but it had not worked out. Now she and George have been getting closer, and...he thought he loved her.

"Dead!" was all she could cry. "They're dead!" she yelled.

"Who are? Who's dead?" George asked.

"Padma, Dean, Seamus, Slughorn and McGonagall, she died saving me!" Angelina cried.

George and Fred looked at each other, taking in the horrifying news that so many of their friends and a beloved teacher was dead. Instead of breaking down. They held each other close into a hug before helping Angelina down the hall.

Suddenly their path was blocked by several hooded death eaters.

"Angelina...goes." George muttered, opening the door to their left and hurrying her through. George slammed the door shut and turned to the death eaters, who all raised their wands in union.

"Protego!" Fred shouted, creating a shield that stopped the hundreds of spells that fired at them over the next several minutes.

"We're not doing so well, Georgie!" Fred yelled, feeling the power overcoming him.

"We can do it, and after we'll-"

A green jet of light hit George from the back, he flashed green for a second before he fell to the floor.

Fred didn't know why his twin had fallen to the floor until he turned and saw another death eater behind them, his wand pointing at his brother.

George?

George!

"No!" Fred cried out! Tears forming in his eyes, but he, alone against eight death eaters didn't stand a chance.

But he would try.

He didn't even get top lift his wand before the life was knocked out of him.

And the Weasley brother's fell to the floor next to each other.

Dead.

**I apologise for it being short and not very well written but i'm running out of idea's and starting to think if I should end this story? **

**Hmmm. **

**FanWriter**


End file.
